Carrot
A Carrot is a numbered (Quest or Conquest) or lettered (KinderBunnies or Quest Fan Deck) card with a picture of a carrot. Obtaining the magic carrot is the object of the game, so players will attempt to collect as many carrots as possible to increase their chances. Carrot cards may be purchased from Kaballa's Market, traded, or taken (via a valid play). Carrot Supply Large carrot cards have a pink timid bunny on the back and are not shuffled in with the rest of the large cards. They are placed face up next to Kaballa's Market as the carrot supply. Players may look through the carrots in the supply and choose their favorite when allowed to take a carrot unless playing a card that limits them to a specific carrot. Once the last carrot is taken from the carrot supply, the game is over. Magic Carrot Each carrot has a large card as well as a small card. The small carrot card deck is shuffled and set aside at the beginning of each game. The carrot at the bottom of the small carrot card deck is the magic carrot. Quest Carrot Cards There are 22 carrot cards available in The Quest for the Magic Carrot. Blue Starter Deck * Tucker - Carrot #01 * Abu - Carrot #02 * Hikaru - Carrot #03 * Flo - Carrot #04 * Remington - Carrot #05 * Butch - Carrot #06 * Presto - Carrot #07 * Seth - Carrot #08 Yellow Booster Deck * Norman - Carrot #09 * Dex - Carrot #10 * Rick - Carrot #11 * Arnie - Carrot #12 Red Booster Deck * Teal'c - Carrot #13 * Russell - Carrot #14 * Buck - Carrot #15 * Gus - Carrot #16 Violet Booster Deck * Carmen - Carrot #17 * Max - Carrot #18 * Billy - Carrot #19 * Julie - Carrot #20 Quest Fan Deck * Nick - Carrot K * Steve - Carrot L Conquest Carrot Cards There are 20 carrot cards available in The Conquest of the Magic Carrot. Blue Starter Deck * Beth - Carrot #21 * Adam - Carrot #22 * Eva - Carrot #23 * Anthony - Carrot #24 * Melanie - Carrot #25 * Bee - Carrot #26 * Amelia - Carrot #27 * Bjorn - Carrot #28 Yellow Booster Deck * Susanna - Carrot #29 * Robin - Carrot #30 * Wendi - Carrot #31 * Vic - Carrot #32 Red Booster Deck * Amber - Carrot #33 * Egon - Carrot #34 * Joan - Carrot #35 * Neo - Carrot #36 Violet Booster Deck * Ardra - Carrot #37 * Boss - Carrot #38 * Toula - Carrot #39 * Zoltan - Carrot #40 KinderBunnies Carrot Cards There are 10 carrot cards available in KinderBunnies: Their First Adventure! Sky Blue Starter Deck * Athena - Carrot A * Beverly - Carrot B * Cleopatra - Carrot C * Dave - Carrot D * Eunice - Carrot E * Fonzie - Carrot F Sunshine Yellow Booster Deck * Gilligan - Carrot G * Harry - Carrot H * "Crazy" Ivan - Carrot I * Jeannie - Carrot J Carrot-Related Cards Quest Cards * Choose a Carrot * Choose 2 Carrots * Choose 3 Carrots * Carrot Thief! * Carrot Exchange * Dude, Where's My Carrot? * Insight * Low Jack Kojak KinderBunnies Cards * Take A Carrot * Take 2 Carrots * Carrot Trader * Prime Time * Return A Carrot * Sneaky Burglar * Spin To Win Category:Concept Category:Carrot Supply Category:Card types